It always feels right when it's wrong
by DelenaEndgame5
Summary: Elena has been best friends with stefan since they were 3 years old . At age of 13 she has crush on his older brother who is older by 2 years and who she known him since he was five and will never look at her that way because all he sees in her is his younger brother 's annoying best friend . Delena story rated T may change for M .
1. Chapter 1

It always feels right when it 's wrong

summary : Elena has been best friends with stefan since they were 3 years old . At age of 13 she has crush on his older brother who is older by 2 years and who she known him since he was five and will never look at her that way because all he sees in her is his younger brother 's annoying best friend . Delena story rated T may change for M .

_chapter 0ne :_

**10 may 1995 **

**Grayson and miranda Gilbert are waiting in the airport for there best friends to arrive Giuseppe and Elisabeth Salvatore with there kids Katherine the older 5 years old , Elena 3 years old and the youngest one jeremy only one year who Miranda was carrying in her arms . Twenty minutes later the plane landed from Italy .**

Miranda saw her friends coming towards them smiling " oh my god i missed you so much it has been two years since i last saw you " said miranda while hugging elisabeth with one arm and the other holding jeremy .

"oh sweetheart , i missed you too so finally meeting little jeremy " said elisabeth looking at jeremy . guiseppe and grayson are hugging each other while the kids looking behind there parents legs

" well lets get the kids meet " said guiseppe

"right katherine ,elena meet damon and stefan " said grayson

Elena and katherine said hi to them damon and katherine seemed to have a bond so is stefan and elena .

...

Later that evening they were at the salvatore boarding house elena , stefan and jeremy were on the floor playing while damon was playing video games and katherine was trying to get him play barbie with her

'' elena , come play with me damon doesn't want to " katherine said

" i am playing with stefan come play with us " elena replied

" i am not playing cars i want to play something girly " katherine kept whining

"no"

"ugh , fine i'll play alone"

The adults were in there own world chatting " so when is zach and helen are coming ? " asked grayson

"they still don't know but maybe next month " guiseppe replied miranda and grayson nodded, zach is his younger brother and his wife helen are living in italy with them they had there first baby in first year of college cece who is now 8 years old and after they got married in there junior year they had twins jared and lauren who are now 5 years old and there youngest one Andy who is just one year

"well can't wait for them to come i missed them " said miranda

"you know helen is busy in modeling than knowing when to come and see her friends and of course zach is following her like a lost puppy "elisabeth rolled her eyes and everyone laughed after an hour they had dinner then two hours later the Gilbert decided it's time to go home .


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two _**: As i lay dying**

**22 Mars 1997**

A few month ago elisabeth discovered that she has cancer now she is laying in a hospital bed her blue eyed son sitting beside her unaware that any minute he could lose his mother. Elisabeth is saying goodbye to her older son because she know that she will be gone any moment "Damon i want you to know that i love you so much son , i will be leaving and damon you won't see me again "

"where are you going mama and leave us alone we could come and visit you"said damon

"you can't visit me because i 'll be in the sky you can't come to me until you are too old "she replied "i want you to promise me to protect your brother "she removed a ring that her husband had given to her when they were dating long ago it's from the 1800's. Generations had taken it "take that ring and give it to your princess the one you will love and live with her the rest of your life like the love of me and your father " tears fall from her eyes on her cheeks .

Damon hugged his mother and begin to cry then suddenly he heard her heart beat become so fast than normal then the doors opened the doctors and nurses came rushing in a nurse took a crying damon outside he was afraid he didn't know what was happening to his mother .Miranda is sitting outside with stefan and her kids when she heard what was happening ,she took damon from the nurse . She was calling grayson but he was in surgery and giuseppe was in business trip and it was so important to go there .

Fifteen minutes later a doctor came to inform miranda that they couldn't do anything to save her .Miranda didn't know what to do she cried the kids were confused about what was happening. Grayson came and saw his wife crying and came rushing to her "miranda, what is going on ?" he asked worried if something happened to elisabeth .

She looked at him with her puffy eyes from crying"elisabeth is dead grayson, she is dead" she whispered grayson was shocked by the news he was trying to think how giuseppe will take it he shook his head a tear fall of his eye his friend since high school was gone forever.

...

At the afternoon giuseppe finally knew about the news he took the first plane to come. He was in denial he couldn't believe it even after he saw her dead body, he said she is just asleep. He took his children and went home it was a long day for all of them he spent his night in **his** bedroom,**there** bedroom drinking bourbon without even checking on his kids he couldn't even look at damon he is like another version of her in a little boy form when he look at him all he sees is her, damon doesn't just share her looks but also her personality he didn't know how to speak to him without remembering the pain of losing her .

...Damon was sitting with stefan in his bedroom explaining that there mother left they cried together, then they played a little to forget about tonight's events .

Later that night damon woke up sobbing he had a nightmare about losing his mother all over again, he jumped of his bed going to his father to comfort him. When he opened the door he saw his father sitting in a chair passed out and a few bottles on the floor he went to him "dad wake up i had a nightmare "he said but didn't any answer he shook him but also he still asleep . Damon went back to his room he sat on his bed crying hugging his bear that his mother had given to him last year when they were happy he missed italy , he missed jared his cousin and best friend, when they were all happy there but now everything changed .

...

**A:N**

**so this is chapter two please review and tell me if i should continue it or not it maybe boring at first but trust me it will get better later chapters and it maybe like another story at first but i have few ideas so it won't be like others and i may put a little supernatural things i will explain a few oc **

**jared salvatore : jared leto an actor and singer if you don't know him in my story he is the same age as damon and katherine .**

**cece salvatore : she is cece drake in pretty little liars . **

**lauren salvatore : i don't have any actress in mind but she has light brown hair and light blue eyes jared 's twin sister .**

**andy salvatore : zac efron and he is the same age as jeremy .**

**helen salvatore : **** i don't have any actress in mind but she is blonde and has ****light blue eyes .**

**if i have a new oc i will tell who he is and sorry if there is any mistake but english **** is not my first language but i try my best .**

**_- SARAH _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three : The other salvators **

**27th june 1998**

A year after eliasbeth 's death everything in the salvatore 's life changed. Giuseppe was always in a business trip and when he is home he is drinking or either sitting in his study working. He never spent time with damon just stefan spoiling him get him toys and it hurt damon badly now all he get from him is been scold at even for a little mistake. He employed a nanny to take care of the kids but she was so cruel especially damon , but he fired her because he doesn't need her any more. His brother and sister in law are coming back to live in mystic falls with there kids . Helen decided she will stop working for a while .

Zach opened the front door of the boarding house and waiting outside by his car for his wife , kids and nephews to go to the gilbert's house .

Fifteen minutes later the all were on the front porch of the gilbert's house . Miranda answered the door anter a minute "Finally you came i missed you so much " she smiled after hugging both of them "come in"

she told them to rest in the living room she called her kid to come down while she got some cake she backed in plates she came back Grayson was in the living room with the guest laughing remembering old times when they were young and everything was perfect . katherine and elena came downstairs with jeremy"come kids "miranda said he begin to introduce everyone. Katherine seemed to like jared and lauren and cece so much, especially jared they seemed to have some kind of wierd bond .Jeremy and Andy were playing withe cars the became fast friends . Elena was playing with stefan as always then damon came he kept teasing them elena didn't like damon he always love to tease her and stefan "GO AWAY YOU ARE ANNOYING " she said a little too loud damon just smiled but didn't move katherine laughed at them she liked it when damon kept teasing her little sister , they always looked funny the salvatores spent all day at the gilberts the got home at nine cause the kids were tired .

...

**A:N**

**Sorry its short but i will update chapter 4 tonight i forget to tell you last chapter kat and elena look alike but not identical katherine has green eyes and her hair is brown but darker than elena's and kat has more curve than elena ( of course when they are older ) plz review and tell me what you think next chapter it will be 2005 when the are teenager the story will just begin ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_** : **_**Birthday **_

**18th June 2005 **

Today was Damon 's birthday he now has fifteen years old .The last few years were hard for him his father always avoids him . He tried to do anything to get his attention even if he just shouted at him or hit him . So in middle school he got straight A to make his father proud but it didn't work , either he was busy at work or in a business trip .So last year, he became a bad boy he stated drinking ,sleeping around , using drugs . Damon was left 7 years taking care of his brother even if now his uncle and aunt are back living with them but also they were always out .They don't celebrate anything not even Christmas . So of course Damon 's birthday is nothing he doesn't even get 'happy birthday,Damon' or a gift from his father ,he bets Giuseppe doesn't remember it . He is now heading out with Jared and Katherine . He put his leather jacket and went to Jared's bedroom " hey ,you ready ?"

"Yah ,just a minute"Jared replied "we will pick Katherine up her parents aren't home yet"

"Great "

"Lets go"

...

After they picked up Katherine they went to a club .When the were at the entrance they pulled there fake ID . Katherine had her hair curled as usual and full make up ,she was wearing a short strapless black dress and black high heels . .They went to the bar Damon and Jared ordered beer while Katherine ordered vodka then went to take a table at the corner "so what is the deal with you and Vicki"said Katherine to Damon.

"You can say we are friends with benefits and i sleep with her and she give the drugs "he smirked

"Oh ,so she is the secret dealer "Jared said

"yep"

"you know that my brother is jealous he has a crush on her "katherine chuckled

"Tell little Gilbert to back off now is not the time where will i get my drugs and besides i'll win of course an 11 years old boy "they laughed

"Speaking of drugs did you get any ?"Jared asked

Damon smirked "is it something i forget"they smiled Damon pulled out of his pocket drugs and gave his best friends .

...

The next day Katherine woke up with a hangover she went to the kitchen found her mother "morning" she said

"Good morning sweetie " he mother smiled

"Where is everyone"she asked

"Your father is getting ready for work and as usual yor siblings are fighting over the bathroom "

"IT'S the best thing not to share my bathroom with these idiots"

Elena came downstairs wearing a cute white sundress and sandels "good morning"she said cheerfully

"Why are you so cheerfull? where are you going ?"Katherine asked

"No reason i'm just going to Stefan's" she said simply

"Stefan , huh"Katherine smirked and Elena rolled her eyes her sister always teased her about he should date Stefan .

Grayson and Jeremy came downstairs they all had breakfast" i will go with you to the boarding house "Katherine said and Elena nodded .

"i will go with you i want to go see Andy"Jeremy said .

They headed to the boarding house Jeremy went upstairs to Andy's room. Katherine and Elena found Jared ,Lauren,Damon and Stefan in the parlor .They greeted each other Katherine sat next to Lauren and Elena next to Katherine on the couch . Damon, Jared and Stefan on the other one . "SO where is Cece" Katherine asked .

"With Jason as usual"Jared said rolling his eyes .

"How about we play never have i ever " Lauren suggest they all agreed she brought apple juice cause they can't drink alchohol .

"OK , i'll start ,never have i ever drank alchohol "Damon ,katherine and Jared drank

"Never have i ever had sex"Damon said smirking he and Jared and Katherine drank

Elena started at her sister with wide eyes "what?" katherine said " it was just one time " she blushed yes katherine actually blushed dropped the subject but just for now "never have i ever went to a date" she smirked looking at stefan and Elena who didn't touch there drinks yet .

"Well, how about we get them to go to a date "damon teased them

"ugh your brother is so annoying how do live with him all the time"

"Trust me i ask myself that everyday "stefan replied

"Oh,don't be so dramatic little brother "stefan rolled his eyes .He and Damon are not just brothers but also best friends as much as Damon annoys him but deep down he loves him so much he will do anything to keep him safe .

."Never have i ever kissed anyone " Jared said everyone drank

"Did i forget to mention that Elena kissed Matty "

"What **Mutt** donovan the golden boy "Damon chuckled

"It's Matt and yes he kissed me he is cute unlike some people who arrogant "she faked a smile looking at him katherine and Lauren chuckled "how about we go to your room ,stefan"she got up ,katherine noticed a red smudge on her dress and then realised what is that her eyes widened .She pulled her by the arm to sit down "what's wrong? "She asked confused by her sister's wide eyes .

"Lauren come on , we will have girls time while let the boys have there time playing video games talking about girls whatever"everyone was confused by katherine's attitude . She pulled her sister up and walking closely behind he so no one notice the smudge"Lauren you coming" she shouted from the staircase .

When all of them were in Lauren's bedroom they went to the bathroom Elena asked "Katherine what is wrong with you "

"Turn around look in the mirror " Elena did what she was asked and gasped "please tell me this is not what i think it is "

"Actually it is you just got your first period " katherine said smiling

"I don't want to be a woman yet ".

"Well look at the bright side now you can have sex and get pregnant oh you will have boobs"Lauren said Elena rolled her eyes .

"Okay, enough chit chat do you have pad ? " she asked clearly pissed .

"yep just a minute".

"I have to call mom and tell her" katherine said and run downstairs to get her phone she saw the boys chatting clearly about girls

"What is going thought you said that you will have your own 'girls time' "Jared asked

"Just wanted to call mom Elena had her first period see stef now you two can do it but please use protection we don't want a baby at this young age "katherine smirked ,Stefan rolled his eyes while Damon and Jared were laughing .

Elena came downstairs after 10 minutes in Lauren's clothes "we need to go home dinner is after an hour i 'll go get Jer"Elena nodded

...

After dinner Elena was sitting by her window writing her diary she started writing it since she was ten years old he mother had given it to her.

_Dear diary_

_Today was a weird day i got my first period i was upset at first that i'm no longer a kid but a woman but then i realised that maybe Damon will look at me like he look at other girls not he brother's annoying best friend maybe he will like me like i like him i just wish one die i will get to see how his lips feels against mine . Mom was so happy that i got my first period she told everything i should do that woman is dirving me crazy she happy more than i am i wonder if she did this with katherine anyway nothing really special now i'll go continue dreaming about a blue eyed man "_

_ELENA GILBERT_

She closed her diary then went on her bed under her cover and went to sleep.

...

**A:N**

**so here is chapter 4 how was it . this was the longest one yet .Plz tell me what you think and review sorry if there is any mistakes i didn't have time to read it .**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 : High School and a betrayal_

_5th September 2007_

_Elena woke up of the sound of her alarm at_ 6:30 am for her first day in freshman year at Mystic Falls High School . She got up together ready for her first day .After 30 minutes she was ready, she went downstairs to have breakfast she found her mother preparing breakfast the only thing she could do in kitchen ."Good morning mom" she kissed her on the cheek .

"Morning sweetie " her mother smiled .

Everyone came downstairs and had breakfast Grayson went to his clinic Katherine was giving her siblings a ride to school she got her license in her last birthday 5th June and her father gave her a red SUV as a birthday gift for her sweet sixteen .When they got to school Elena went to find Caroline and Bonnie her to girl best friends since first grade .She found them with Stefan chatting ,she went to them "Hey guys "she smiled.

"Elena ,i missed you "Caroline hugged her .

"Caroline ,we had just seen each other two days ago for shopping"Elena laughed .

"I don't care two days is still long " Caroline smiled .

"It looks like Caroline is so exited " said Bonnie .

"Of course i am we are finally in high school i have to start thinking about what to wear in the prom " they all laughed at Caroline's overreacting "What ? it is just four years of course i have to be ready".

"We need to get applications for the cheerleader"Bonnie said .

"Right how could i forget about that"Caroline "will you join the football team Stefan?" Caroline asked .

"Yeah , i'll "Stefan replied "What class do you have first".

"I've history with Mr tanner" Elena replied ,they all had history .

"Ugh ,Damon said that guy is a dick" Stefan said Elena felt her heart beat fasten when she heard Damon's name .

"For Damon all teachers are dicks "Bonnie rolled her eyes she didn't like Damon at all that why she never told her her secret ,Caroline was the only on who knew about Elena's crush for Damon.

"No ,he's right Katherine said that too". The bell rang the went to history class .

...

At lunch time Damon was sitting in his usual table with Jared ,Katherine,Lauren, Alison Dilaurentis ,she is Damon's girlfriend and Jason's younger sister (Cece's boyfriend),Hanna Marin Caroline's cousin ,Aria Montgomery,Spencer Hastings .Katherine was the Queen Bee and Cheerleader captain, she is sly and sassy . Alison is her friend but sometimes they are enemies but they don't admit it , she became friend with them since freshman year she got them all together and she is the leader of the group , but never like what she have with the Salvatores. They ate and had small talk .The bell rang they got to class .

...

The day went by quickly, Elena was in the shower so Katherine decided to read her diary .She got the diary from under the pillow and sat on the bed reading every entry is about Damon . Katherine laughed at how he sister is obsessed with Damon . Elena got out of the bathroom dressed and saw her sister reading her diary smirking at her "What the are you doing " Elena yelled freaked out , afraid that she read about Damon .

"Well if it's not obvious i'm reading your you have crush on Damon "she smirked .  
>" Okay fine i'll tell you everything "she sighed "Two years ago i begin to like him i stated to draw his attention on me like going to the pool with bikini i tried many things but it never worked of course because he is with a different girl everyday now it's worse because he is dating Alison ".<p>

"If you want me to break them up and get him closer to you _".

"No"Elena interrupted her "I don't want to do that even if i don't like Alison , he is clearly in love with her ".

"As you wish "They heard there mother shout from downstairs calling them for dinner .

...

A month later of the beginning of the school ,Alison was sitting on Damon's bed waiting for him he said he'll go to get somethings from the store . She was bored everyone was out except stefan .She smiled when she remembered the younger Salvatore brother. She got up and went to Stefan's room ,She knocked on the door and heard him telling her to come in . He was sitting on his desk writing in his diary .He was surprised when he saw Alison "Hey what are you doing here ?"he asked .

"I was bored Damon is out "she replied .

"Oh, do you need something? "he stood up from his chair.

"Actually ,yes"she moved towards him and kissed him softly at first but the kiss heated .

"Stop ,I can't do that to Damon".

"Stop caring for a moment and live a little i know you want this i know you want me since you saw me with Damon " She kissed him again and soon they were tearing each other's clothes .

...

Damon opened the front door and set the bags in the kitchen he was the one who will cook dinner. His father is in a business trip as always his uncle is with him. His aunt isn't home for since summer spending the summer of her life with some lover boy in Miami and it took longer than summer to come she doesn't care about any of her children or husband .Cece is in Whitmore college ,Lauren is spending the Night with her boyfriend ,Jared is probably with Katherine at some bar or club it is weekend after all .So it's just him ,Stefan and Alison she is spending the night with him .

He went to his bedroom and didn't find her there he frowned he went to the bathroom but she wasn't there so he went to his brother's room to ask him if he saw her .He opened the door and saw something he never have thought would see his girlfriend and his **brother** naked in bed . His eyes widen he couldn't believe what he is seeing he was heartbroken the only girl he loved and gave his heart to broke it into tiny pieces .

"Damon " Stefan had panic he couldn't believe what was happening he betrayed his own brother .

"Damon i can explain i was bored then i got to Stefan's room to entertain me and it just happened " Alison was crying she still love Damon but it's in her nature to be with different guys .She likes Stefan but she is in love with Damon she thought that maybe Stefan can be her play toy , it is not that Damon is not good in bed but she wants to have someone else to entertain while she is not with Damon.

"Cut the crap Alison it is over i don't want to see you or hear you again i should have known you will still be that slut"Damon said bitterly and walked back to his room. He shut the door and walked to his drawer and pulled out his bottle of bourbon that he hide there .

He looked at the picture in the drawer of his nightstand it was a photo of him and Stefan and their parents when he was five in Italy when they were happy he started drinking ignoring Alison and his brother pleading to open the door .He had promised his mother to protect his brother no matter what and he kept that promise and he will still keep it even after his brother's betrayal but he didn't promise her to always be in a good relationship with him even if he did it was Stefan who ruined there relationship.

**A:N**

**Sorry for the late update i have been busy. There was a mistake in chapter two the date was march not mars sorry but my school is Francophone so i study Arabic , French and English and sometimes i mix English with French because i started learning French since i was four years old and English since i was 7 years old and Arabic is my first language sorry again.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six : U__nexpected surprises _

12th October 2007

A week passed since the break up with Alison , she and Stefan had been going out she completely changed him he doesn't spent much time with his friends .

Elena was in her room getting ready for date with Matt her first date ever she didn't like Matt that way but he clearly does so she said yes to him . They were going to the Grill he will pick her up at 7 she was finishing getting ready he will be here in ten minutes. She tried to convince herself that it's just a dinner with a friend ,they were friends from the sandbox .She always dreamed her first kiss and date would be with Damon but it was all Matt . Damon's break up had destroyed him and she doesn't think he is ready for a romantic relationship . He is dating a girl from his history class but he is not really dating her just sleeping with her typical Damon. Katherine had her filled about his life so she can have some hope in him but she is hopeless if Matt asked her to be his girlfriend she will say yes if she was meant to be with Damon the one day she will be but she won't be waiting forever for him to notice her . She went downstairs to see her family in the living room.

"You look beautiful honey " Her father said smiling.

Her mother was holding her camera and captured a picture of her daughter. Elena was wearing a skinny black jeans , a red t-shirt , a black leather jacket and a black flat shoes . The door bell rang Miranda jumped from her seat and opened the door Matt was stood on the porch nervous, she smiled at him "Elena will be there in a second come in ". He step in the house Elena came after a moment.

"Hi, Elena you look beautiful "

"Thank you Matt " she smiled

"Wait a minutes i need to take a picture of both of you " Miranda said and took a few pictures then let them go to the Grill .

...

Damon was sitting in the Grill in a table in the corner so no one will notice him studying but he can't help but to look over Elena and Matt laughing as he can see the date was going good for now . He looked at his history book he was good in history he just get his grads down so his father can scold him so he can feel but now he doesn't care what his father think any more he just wanted to feel numb he was studying all the time or with Claire a girl from his class who had a crush on him since 7th grade so he thought she was a good distraction if he wasn't busy he would drink and get high Alison destroyed .

Alison walked in the Grill with Stefan who followed her like a lost puppy .they got a table and started talking and laughing.

Damon recognised that laughed he turned around and saw his brother and his ex he groaned and turned around so they won't notice had a hard life since she was a baby . She told him secrets that she never told any one about not even the girls .

_Flashback : 13th March 2007_

Damon and Alison were sitting in his bedroom cuddling on his bed . They had been dating for a month now

"I want to tell you something that i never told anyone about but i need to tell you "Alison said

"okay what is it " He asked softly

"I had a hard life since i was a baby "she begun "My mother had me with a surgery with the seed of an unknown man i don't know why she did it .I had a twin but the other family took her after a week she was born all i know about her that her name is Lydia i have two older brothers older than Jason i don't know anything about them not even a name they were twins .One of them tried to kill my sister she had a big scare on her chest because of him but she survived i have no idea how she did then the family took her and my mother told him she was dead and then he left from our life and we never heard of him again . My father always treats me bad when he is even i town because i am not his "She looked at Damon and said " I know what you feel Damon and my mother is so selfish we always fight that why i am a bitch just like you i know why you chose this life so you can feel anything "He looked at her shocked from what he has heard .He took her in his arms as she cried , he kissed her forehead . "I don't know what in feels like to have a love of a mother or father or have normal life there so much pain i want just once to feel happy pain is always following me i can't escape the pain "

"I'll help you " He looked at her i the eye and smiled sadly and nodded and gave him a weak smile"

_{__**Have you ever tried to get close from a broken person ? Lost,defeated,deprived from the taste of joy .When she felt pain spoke by a sweetness of soul , return back wounded can't escape the pain **__. }_

_14th July 2007_

Damon and Alison were sitting in front of the falls at the quarry they had a picnic date .Damon looked at her and smiled she was so beautiful she noticed he was staring at her"What" she asked smiling

"Nothing"

"I didn't know you were the romantic type "

"You don't know a lot of things about me " He said"How about we go to swim " he asked  
>"Are you crazy ?" she asked laughing<p>

"Yep come on you told how to feel joy how to not let the pain affect you in order to do that you have to live a little and don't care about anything "

"Fine "She gave up he grinned and striped out of his clothes and left on the boxers so has she left her bra and panties they jumped into the water and felt alive again .They swam to back to each other . He took her hands in his"I love you Alison "he confessed to her .

She couldn't believe what she was hearing someone finally loved her "I love you too " She said .She felt safe with him his hand in hers were warm she felt like she was healing these wounds that were left from her family .They were starting a life together .

_**{She felt secure and warm in your hands ,you loved her , you found her in your arms an innocent child , you healed her wounds , you gave her your eyes ...You gave your feelings...you walked a road . Y**__**ou taught her what is the meaning of happiness can replace all the sorrows...}**_

_9th September _

Alison was attracted to Stefan since she saw him in high school and it doesn't help when she sees him playing in the football team he look so cute and attractive she just want him but she can't do that to Damon he doesn't deserve it but that if he found out she can have Stefan a few times without Damon knowing she will make sure of it .

Damon had noticed the attraction Alison had for his brother and he doesn't want to lose her so he decided to cook for her one of his Italian recipes and make romantic then make love to her the boarding house was there place when they wanted to escape the world it was big and most of the time no one is home . It was like she was slipping out of his hands slowly .

_**{You sow security but you found the reap suddenly fade on her hands.}**_

...

13th October 2007

Damon was sitting in his bedroom on his bed and hearing his brother and ex moaning each other's name . He was trying to focus in his homework but he couldn't so he went downstairs with his books and set in the parlor and continue his homework .

10 minutes later Alison came ready to live she noticed Damon sitting "What is the rush got bored of him all ready ?" Damon asked never looking at her .

"No , i didn't "she looked at him with a tyranny look .He stood up and crossed his arms .

She obviously didn't change . The moment he found her in bed with his brother was from his worst memories he felt like he wanted to scream but he couldn't he was so shocked from what he saw .

She walked over him and kissed him hard .He kissed her back he couldn't stop her .The kiss heated ,she tore his shirt and kissed his chest and then back to his lips .He kissed her neck and jaw then back to her lips .

"Wait a second "He pulled away and said breathlessly "I want to ask you something and i just need the truth "

"Stop,i already know the question and it's answer "she said "The truth is Damon that i never loved you i convinced my self that I do but i got with first was because you know what i feel and i wanted to get closer to Stefan .It was always Stefan . I'm sorry ." She walked away smiling he was about to burst into tears he wasn't weak he didn't want cry over her . It was all a lie .He changed his shirt and went to Claire he needed a distraction.

_**{Have you ever tried to be betrayed and left sad in the way ? she can't even stand to feel your tried your eyes call her asking for help ...You found her smiling over your tears .} **_

_**{You felt longing to a place used to gather you ...you found her cheating in it .You tried to face her with betrayal ...you get defeated by the tyranny look in her eyes .You wished to cry out to the world but you didn't find voice in your heart you sacrificed your life but the oppressor tries death on you .}**_

...

Katherine was getting dressed in a black dress but it exposed her chest so she decided to change it .She had an accident when she was a baby she had a scare just right to her heart she was going to die she doesn't know what happened or how the hell she survived it .

She was going out with Cece who came for the week end and was broken up with Jason and she broke up with her boyfriend Noel khan so she thought to make her forget about there break ups and have some fun .

... Cece left Katherine in the club she found a hot guy that she went with to his house .Katherine was so pissed at Noel she saw him with some slut in the club .Jason saw her and gave her a ride home now they were in front of her house .

"Thank you for the ride ".

"You're welcome "

She looked at him then kissed him, the kiss heated soon they were making out .Two minutes later there was a knock on the window , she pulled away and looked and saw her dad looking mad she said bye to Jason and got inside the house she was going to run to her room until her dad called her .

"What"

"We need to discuss what just happened "Katherine groaned "I don't want you to be close to the Dilaurents family . I'm not happy that you are friends with Alison ".

"Dad, i don't care what happened in the past but it's not your decision who i be friends with .This is my life,not yours i'm old enough to decide".She walked away to her room

"Don't talk to me and come back here" He yelled and followed her "You don't know the Dilaurents like i do .Didn't say i warned you" He went downstairs waiting for his wife to come back home .

Katherine sat on her bed and pulled her phone and called Alison and told her to come . Five minutes later Alison came , they were right next to the Dilaurents house .

"So what is it that can't wait ".

"I need girls night something to distract me ".

"What's wrong?"She asked .

"I broke up with Noel , he is a jerk .I went with Cece to a club but she found a hot guy and then left me ".

Girls night was good they were gossiping about what is happening in the school until they heard Grayson and Miranda fighting .

"What's wrong with your mom and dad"Katherine got up and closed the door sat back on her bed "are they splitting up"

"No"she sat back on her bed .

"Do they do this every night?"

"No my dad is just brother gave me a ride home from the club , he caught us making out "

"seriously,you and Jason open the door"

"No ,Ali stop ,i don't want to hear this"Alison got up and opened the door listening to the fight"My dad is freaking out over nothing , besides i don't even like Jason i was pissed at Noel and i wanted a distraction he was the only one beside me to do it"

"You better not"

"Why not ?"

"Let's just say your their relationship would be frowned upon by god ".

Katherine gave her a confusion look then ignored it and went to their girls night.

...

25th October 2007

It has been two weeks since Elena and Matt went to the date on that day he asked her to be his girlfriend so she said yes . Now he was already talking about marriage and kids she was sick of it .They were at some party Noel khan had made so she left and called her mom to come and pick her up .she begun walking and called Bonnie who was with her grams couldn't come .

Damon was walking when he heard someone talking he reconsidered the voice it was Elena's voice was saying goodbye on the phone . He saw her walking while looking on her phone ."Elena"He said .

She looked up "Damon, what are you doing here ?aren't you suppose to be at Noel's party ?"

"I could ask the same question "

"Well i was their and had a fight with Matt "

"About may i ask "He lifted his hands in surrender .

"Life ,future he got all mapped out "

"You don't want it "

"I don't know what i want " she said

"That's not true you want what everybody wants "

"What a hot guy who has all the answers? " She asked ,he chuckled."So Damon tell me what is that, that i want?"

"You want a love that consumes you ,you want passion and adventure and even a little danger "He approached her , she looked impressed by his answer .

"So what do you want ?"She questioned him

He didn't know what to tell her because he didn't know what he was a car that came and horned .

"It's my parents well then i guess i have to go"she smiled and he nodded .

"Do you want a ride home Damon "Grayson asked his godson.

"No thank you ,uncle Grayson.I was having a little walk "He answered his gave him a smile and drove away.

Damon came home later and found Claire on his bed "What are you doing here"

"There something i need to tell you"

"Okay what is it ?"He asked concerned this was never good.

"I'm pregnant"She whispered

"What "he shouted "How the hell did that happen we always use protection"

"There was one time we didn't ,two weeks ago"

"Damn it"He shouted when he realized it was the day when Alison told him she never loved him."You're not keeping it ,are you?"He asked harshly ,he was so mad .

"I don't know ,I don't think i can do it "she murmured

"are you crazy ,of course we won't keep it .Do you want us to drop out of school and not to go to college .We won't have future ,Claire"He begin to cry "I'll give you the money to get an abortion "She turned around and walked away .He can't believe this happening .

Later that night his father was in his study he came from the work an hour ago .Damon knocked on the door ,Giuseppe told him to come in. He went inside and closed the door behind him .

''What do you want ,Damon''Giuseppe asked his son .

"I need money"Damon replied

"For what ?"  
>"An abortion,I got a girl pregnant"<p>

"You did what ?''His father shouted "You're such a disappoint Damon"

"Just give me the money"He rolled his eyes knowing what his father going to say how much disappoint he is.

"Fine ,but i'm doing this just for the name of our family "Damon got the money from his father and and went back to his room then decided to sleep it was enough for the night.

**A:N**

**Sorry for the wait these few days were crazy first the net had some problem ,Friday was my birthday i had to spent it with my family then yesterday was the party with my friends and today i fixed the problem .**

**I need to ask if you would like some vampires and witches i have a great idea but there something need some supernatural so i need you to tell me soon .Hopefully i'll update tomorrow it's the chapter that Damon and Elena getting closer .And also there was an Arabic song i translated it to English yesterday when i was writing the chapter i decided to listen to an Arabic song because all the time i hear English song so i found it's words describe Alison and Damon perfectly so if you want to listen it's name is [Elissa garabt fe mara ] There one video i found with translation to English it's name means "Have you ever tried"**

**Don't forget to review .**

GuestS : Merci pour ton commenter j'ai été très heureuse quand j'ai vu une commentaire en français .Je suis contente que tu aime l'histoire .j'espére que tu as aime' le chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a long time i have been really busy with school so this is not an update i decided to not contune this story i'll rewrite it but it won't be the same plot damon and elena don't know each other since childhood they will meat when they are teenagers and it will be more like an alternate universe of the vamipre diaries when all of them are humans not really some will be wiches or werewolves etc... and they will learn about the supernatural world and it will be a crossover with pretty little liars i will start writing it in the summer because i'm really busy now soory again maybe in the future i will continue this story .


End file.
